Quotidien
by Oma Dessala
Summary: Une journée ordinaire pour SG1 ou pas…


Bonjour à tous les lecteurs, me revoilà avec le 1er chapitre d'une nouvelle fanfiction. Mon écriture s'est voulue plus spontanée, plus emprise d'émotions.

Je remercie encore Sevryna pour son enthousiasme à la lecture et Célia pour ses bons mots sur twitter. Ne pas hésiter à laisser un commentaire!

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. En revanche, certains personnages sont de ma propre création. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération à l'écriture de cette histoire.

SVP ne pas publier sans mon autorisation. Merci :)

Quotidien Part. 1

3 jours de retard... 3 jours où les incertitudes sur leur sort le rongent… 3 jours où seul Siler est autorisé à entrer dans son bureau. Il connait la réalité du terrain. Il les sait en danger. Démuni, une terreur sourde l'envahit, anéantissant de minutes en minutes sa volonté de croire en un retour sain et sauf.

Ce « Il » c'est Jack O'Neill, Brigadier- Général du SGC et voici son quotidien.

3 jours de combats... 3 jours où s'enchaînent les nuits blanches... 3 jours où la survie de son équipe n'est liée qu'à ses propres décisions. Épuisée? le mot est faible. Son corps supporte des douleurs si impensables qu'elle-même s'attend à ce que tout s'arrête, à ce que son cœur dise stop. Elle doit tenir. Elle doit revenir. Elle doit vivre.

Ce « elle » c'est Samantha Carter, Lieutenant-Colonel du SGC et voici son quotidien.

Enfin, il les retrouve, soulagé.

Enfin, elle le rejoint, fière d'elle.

Leurs premiers contacts se font à l'infirmerie, à l'insu du protocole. Ils sont à bouts.

Les premiers mots sont silencieux, les prochains seront professionnels. Le briefing délie les langues, rassure ou inquiète, mais fait toujours le pont entre deux émotions contraires.

Chez Jack, ensuite, SG1 décompresse. La plupart du temps, Teal'c choisit le film. Daniel s'amuse des blagues de Jack alors que Sam, reste pensive, se chargeant de leurs humeurs, tantôt drôles ou tantôt câlines.

Mais ce soir, ils sont éreintés.

Jack le voit.

Il observe ce que les tortures, la peur et le surmenage font de leur visage : Crispé, un peu plus ridé et légèrement plus sombre.

Sam, les yeux dans le vide, pioche sans conviction dans le sac de chips. Bien installée sur le coussin Bart Simpson de Jack, elle accepte sans contrainte le contact de la jambe de son supérieur, si apaisant. Assis sur le canapé en cuir, le Général veille sur elle.

Toujours.

Alors profitant de l'inattention de Daniel et Teal'c, d''un regard, il propose à Sam de s'accoter près de lui. Surprise mais ravie, elle se glisse sous la couverture en laine de son supérieur, fière héritage de sa famille Irlandaise.

En douceur, son cœur impose, comme après de trop longtemps non-dits, sa définitive décision. Elle s'allonge, fébrile mais heureuse, le long du corps solide, de son Général.

L'enlaçant fermement, leurs regards volent, s'échappent, s'ignorent, encore un peu surpris par tant de relâchement de leur part.

\- J'ai eu si peur Carter, murmura finalement Jack

\- Je sais, dit simplement Sam

Resserrant son étreinte de sa jambe musclée, il encercle à présent les fesses de son second. Son bras plaque délicatement le haut de son corps ainsi que son épaule. Prise amoureusement au piège, elle souffle d'aise dans le cou de son supérieur.

Si proche, si près, si là et si fort que son cœur cavalcade.

Jack ose embrasser son front chaud. Une simple collègue s'est-il persuadé. Une amie, s'est-il longtemps menti. La femme qu' il aime s'est-il enfin avoué.

Sam, quant à elle, se confond en Jack et seule l'apparition de ses quelques mèches blondes trahissent de cet intime moment. Ambitieuse mais encore prudente, les doigts fins du Colonel dansent jusqu'à l'extrémité de sa joue en une caresse enivrante.

Le départ discret de Daniel et Teal'c surprend Jack. Il sourit et se calant un peu plus sur le sofa, sa main, lentement glisse, le long du dos de son second. Sensuellement, celle-ci trouve refuge sous le t-shirt du Colonel. Ce contact électrise son corps, qui d'une secousse, l'a fait s'éveiller.

-Je peux rester? demande Sam

\- Toute la vie, lui susurre Jack.

\- Les questions viendront plus tard. Essaye de dormir, rassure son supérieur.

\- D'accord, répond Sam

Plus de doutes, Jack est le seul remède à ses insomnies et dormir devient dès lors un jeu d'enfant.


End file.
